


I think i might just use ray bradbury quotes as titles from now on

by milk_and_glitter



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, he falls asleep, that's literally it - Freeform, whaddaya know i finally wrote something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: This is me giving up at titles and summaries and everything





	

Mika's head jerked upright at the sound of Andy's voice. “What?” he asked. 

Andy smiled and ruffled his hair. “I said, if you're going to fall asleep maybe you should just go to bed.”

Mika frowned. “It's too early. Only afternoon.” He leaned his head back down on Andy's shoulder. 

“How about a nap then?” Andy asked. He wrapped an arm around Mika's back. 

Mika shrugged and closed his eyes. He pushed his face closer against Andy's neck. If the nap required moving, no. He didn't feel like moving. Anyway, if he got up he'd probably wake up too much. 

His head was throbbing. Maybe getting more than four hours of sleep would've been a good idea. 

“If you fall asleep again I'm gonna just carry you to bed,” Andy warned him. 

“No!” Mika said. He probably sounded whiny but didn't particularly care. He really didn't want to move. “I want stay here.”

Andy rubbed between Mika's shoulder blades. “How about if you sleep here then? I promise I'll only complain a little if you use me as a pillow.” 

“I don't know,” he said. The texture of Andy's shirt felt good against his cheek. Just the right amount of soft. He groaned and dragged his eyes open. “My head hurts.”

“Ohh, I'm sorry,” Andy said. He smoothed Mika's hair back off his forehead and kissed him. “Want me to get you something to drink?”

Mika shook his head again. His arm tightened around Andy's neck. He let his eyes close. “Could you just stay here please?”

Andy picked him up partway and shifted him onto his lap. His fingers started massaging Mika's shoulders again. Mika curled up and relaxed against Andy's chest. He felt Andy's thumb run along his jaw and tilted his head back slightly. He went limp and let Andy kiss down his neck. Andy's arm curled around him, holding him upright.

Mika could feel his arm slipping off Andy's shoulder. Everything was warm and sort of fuzzy and his eyes didn't want to open. Andy was stroking his hair now, and kissing right below his ear. 

“Sleep tight.” Andy's voice was so close and soft and deep it sounded like it was coming from inside Mika's head. 

His arms and legs were weird and fuzzy and didn't want to move. Everything was warm and dark and soft and the only solid thing in the world was Andy's hand against his back. 

 

Mika opened one eye. Only one; the left side of his face was squished into Andy's thigh. What felt like a newspaper was resting on top of his head. He tried to roll over and see what it was but Andy pushed him back down. “Hold still, I'm trying to finish this crossword.”

“I'm not your table,” Mika mumbled. He closed his eyes again and curled up more comfortably. Andy was saying something, but he was still so sleepy…

 

“Hey, you need to wake up if you're going to want any dinner.” Andy was running his fingers through Mika's hair. 

Mika rolled onto his back and stretched. “Do I have to?” he asked. “I'm still sleeping.”

“Yes,” Andy said. “You're not asleep, you make more sense when you sleep talk.” He grabbed Mika under the arms and pulled him upright. 

Mika turned around and and wrapped his arms around Andy's neck. He rubbed his cheek against Andy's shoulder. “Maybe you're the one who's not making sense and I'm still asleep.”

Andy laughed and kissed Mika on the nose. “Why don't you pinch yourself and see if it hurts?”

“Why don't I pinch you and you see if it hurts,” Mika said. He started sliding his hand down Andy's back but only got it smacked away. 

“I'm not the one claiming to be asleep,” Andy said. “Hands to yourself!” His hand left Mika's back and pinched his ass, hard. 

Mika yelped. “You hypocrite!”

“So did it hurt?” Andy asked. 

“Yes!”

“Guess you're awake then,” Andy said. “Unless you want to try again, just to make sure?”

Mika glared at him. 

Andy shrugged. “Suit yourself. Want to go get some dinner?”

“Sure,” Mika said. “Dinner and revenge.”


End file.
